Game or Reality?
by WeirdBlondy
Summary: They've been playing the game. A hobby you could say. But now one of the players is beginning to think this isn't just something they play at, but that the world really is being taken over by mind controlling slugs. Read for yourself, and please review.


Authors Note: This part of the story was not written by me, it was written by another author, Gazza. This fic will have many different authors all contributing with different characters, but the original idea for these characters did also come from Gazza.  
Please review and enjoy!  
  
  
//I ran through the pouring rain! They were after me! They were a race   
of alien bugs that went in your head, and then they controlled your   
body, and had access to all your memories. They impersonated you, and   
did a very good job.  
  
I ran into the high school, and up the ramp. I dashed into the   
cafeteria and hid under the table. They were coming... Suddenly, a   
masquerade of animals burst in through the windows! My friends, the   
rest of the Animal Changers!!!   
  
We'd got the power to change into any animal we've touched from a   
dying alien that crash-landed on Earth not too long ago.   
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed my throat, and a raspy voice hissed, "Take a   
step closer and I'll evaporate his head!" He thrust a phaser onto my   
head, and pulled me back toward the exit.  
  
~Help me!~ I called through telepathy. It came with the power to   
change into animals... But for some reason, things didn't look too   
bright...  
  
--Adam  
(Played by Jewel)//  
  
I clicked the send button and pushed my chair back away from my desk.   
I had to go get ready for church... I checked my AOL Instant Messenger   
to see if Jarold was online, but no one was.  
  
I walked into my bathroom, and started brushing my teeth. I walked   
back into my bedroom and looked out the window. "Darn it," I hissed   
when I saw it was snowing again, forgetting I was brushing my teeth.   
Foam sprayed out of my mouth and all over my computer!!!  
  
"Damn it," I said, more carefully this time, as I wiped off the   
monitor. DING! The noise caused my head to snap up and look at the   
AIM. IWillDomin8 was online. Huh?  
  
I hadn't ever added any IWillDomin8 to my list... I double clicked, to   
send this person an IM. "Who are you?" I typed.  
  
FunnyBunny1230: Who are you?  
IWillDomin8: Hello Jewel  
FunnyBunny1230: Who is this?  
IWillDomin8: Your Role Play is very interesting Jewel.  
FunnyBunny1230: Ronnie, or Jarold? Which one is this? You two are the   
only members of my role-play that would be dumb enough to try and   
scare me.  
  
I had just started my Animal Changers RPG, and already had 6 members,   
most of whom I knew. I clicked onto the site, so I could get a   
complete view of all the members. As I clicked into it, my mouth   
dropped open. There were seven members! But I hadn't approved a   
seventh member!  
  
It had to be Ronnie! He was the only one who knew how to join without   
waiting to be accepted.  
  
IWillDomin8: Jewel, how did you come up with the idea for your role-play  
FunnyBunny1230: Don't play dumb, Ronnie. I know it's you now...  
IWillDomin8: Knock knock!   
  
Suddenly, I fell out of my chair! There was a knocking downstairs on   
the door!!! It had to be Ronnie... Now was my turn to creep him out!!!   
My bedroom window was right above the front door.   
  
I looked out, and Ronnie was standing there...In a brand new leather   
jacket! Oh this would be great! I ran into the bathroom, filled a cup   
with water, and back to the window. Just as I got there, I saw him   
going inside! Dang it! My parents must have invited him in!  
  
I dashed downstairs, and he looked at me with a sly smile. "Hey   
Jewels. Can we take a walk?"  
  
"Be back in ten minutes for church!" My mom called as she walked out   
of the entry.   
  
Ronnie and I walked outside, and as soon as we turned the corner, and   
onto a new block, he grabbed me! Suddenly, the door on two black vans   
opened, and a bunch of guys jumped out!!!  
  
I screamed, and kicked Ronnie, and he released me very involuntarily!   
I started to run, and looked back. Ronnie was...Ronnie   
was...growing???  


I ran as fast as I could, through the snow, until I reached the lake.   
I had to go somewhere they would only follow on foot!!! I dashed out   
onto the lake, which was frozen over well enough to walk on. I thought   
so anyway.   
  
I looked back, and this bird with....EIGHT wings was following me! And   
it was catching up!!!!   
  
On the other side of the lake--I was almost half way across by now--I   
saw one lone person walking along the road. "HELP ME!" I yelled,   
louder than I knew I could yell. "PLEASE HELP ME!!!" I didn't know   
what he could really do, but I needed any help I could get!  
  
I looked back at the bird, which was continuing to gain on me at an   
alarming rate. And when I looked back, the walker was gone... I was   
almost there!!!   
  
I reached the other side of the lake, and then continued running, to   
who knew where. I looked back again, to find not only the bird, but also a   
gorilla!  
  
That's when I saw it: the high school! It was huge, and complex,   
three floors, lots of ramps, walkways, aka good way to lose   
someone...or in my case, someTHING!  
  
I ran, and ducked inside the high school, glad that the doors were   
always left open. There was a really cool spiral ramp, leading all the   
way up to the third floor, which was where I'd probably have the most   
hiding places.  
  
I loped up the ramp as fast as I could, but I was so tired out. The   
nearest room was the computer lab, which would provide me with ample   
hiding spots.   
  
I ran in there and practically collapsed on the floor. I lay there,   
waiting, hoping, knowing I should call someone...but who...? Then, it   
occurred to me that I should contact the others on the group. Whatever   
was chasing me would probably go after them too. I logged onto the   
group website, and started typing up a post. When suddenly I heard   
footsteps....LOTS of them...  
  
"Shit...hurry up, damn it!" I yelled at the computer. I clicked the   
send button again and again, but these computers were so outdated... I   
ducked down below a row of computers, and then saw two police men look   
in the room. And lots more behind them. "Oh thank God you're here!   
There was this thing chasing me and--"  
  
"Come with us, NOW!" One yelled and pointed a gun at me. The police   
were in on it too!!!!  
  
I gasped, and ducked back down, right before the police man shot. I   
scurried across the row on my knees, hurrying toward the door that led   
to the teacher's office. If I could get into his office, I could post   
a message to the group using his semi-recent computer.  
  
I went in and locked the door instantly! I ran to get things to block   
the door, because I'd seen enough movies to know that just locking a   
door never works with guns involved.  
  
I logged on, and then into the group website again. I started typing,   
but then heard a voice in my head. Step aside, ingrates! it hissed.   
It sent chills down my spine... It reminded me of the 2nd Emperor on   
my RPG.   
  
I wouldn't have time!!!! I could get their phone numbers!!! I logged   
into the moderator section, and using some of my advanced computer   
skills, found out that 3 of them logged on in from the local library   
regularly... And two of them apparently logged on from their homes. I   
printed out the information, logged off, and searched for a way out as   
something BIG began body-slamming the door.   
  
The window was my only option!!! I shattered it using the chair, and   
then peered out. There was a tree about ten feet out from the window,   
but I could never make it...   
  
Jump! said a voice in my head, again. But this time it was   
different, it wasn't pure evil... It wasn't evil at all. JUMP! I'll   
catch you!!!  
  
I looked down again to see a gorilla at the bottom. WHAM! The door and   
everything blocking it gave way! Without thinking, I jumped!   
  
The gorilla actually did catch me, and then I scurried back away from   
it, very freaked out. "Who are you, who is that, WHAT IS GOING   
ON?!?!?!?" I yelled. Then, something burst out of the window I'd   
jumped out of. It was changing... It looked exactly like the Untaurs   
from my RPG, but as I watched, and as it fell, it was becoming the   
eight-winged bird again...It was changing!!!   
  
This had to be a nightmare! It was like my RPG come to life!!! I took   
off running, and the gorilla called for me to wait, but I didn't. I   
looked at the sheet in my hand and saw that one of the people on my   
list was only a couple blocks away. I'd have to lose the alien bird   
first...  
  
Cemetery! I crept into the cemetery, and waited while the alien bird   
flew right overhead. I sat there, gathering myself. Trying to form   
thoughts, steady breaths...   
  
Time to go... I got up and jogged to the nearest one's house. Kyle. He   
was great, probably one of my best friends, from the internet anyway.   
We'd never met, because until now, I never even knew he lived in the   
same city as me. He seemed like an awesome guy online, he was funny,   
witty, smart, and a great RPer.   
  
His mother seemed to be very surprised when a tired, freaked out,   
about-to-pass-out strange girl showed up at her doorstep. "Is...Is   
Kyle there?" I panted. She looked at me very oddly... The guy behind   
her was ignoring me and walking from somewhere, to somewhere, but he   
stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"I'm sorry...no one named Kyle lives here..." The woman shook her   
head, continuing to look at me like I was some sort of nut job. Maybe I   
was... Maybe this was insane...  
  
"Mom, I'll take it.." the guy gently pushed his mom aside and came   
outside, shutting the door behind him. "Who are you?" He looked down   
at me. Tall...Buff...Generally good-looking. The kind have guy I would   
have dated before this morning. Now, guys weren't very high on my list   
of priorities.  
  
"Listen....I...I need to talk to Kyle. If you know him, I need to see   
him. He might be in danger..." I panted, looking up at him between   
every deep breath.   
  
"I am Kyle," the guy said, sounding halfway freaked, halfway curious.   
"Or at least that's what I go by on the internet. I'm assuming that's   
how you know me..."  
  
"Oh...hi...I'm Jewel... The RPG... I'm Jewel, from the RPG." I   
couldn't think of what to say. This guy I'd been so personal with, so   
open with... I had expected something much... well, much less...   
"But...the RPG... It's true...All of it..."  
  
-Jewel


End file.
